Safety
by StupidBolts
Summary: "I like that about you," Grimlock said, tilting his head forward until their brows bumped together. "How you're tough on the outside and softer inside. Don't think I'd wanna listen to any of the other bots, I don't like them as much as I like you." Bumblebee stared at Grimlock, though it was a bit hard to see his entire expression with their faces so close.


A soft purr rumbled through the Dinobot's chassis, making Bee smile. He gently petted Grimlock's snout, watching the enormous bot lay completely still, chin resting on his thigh. Bumblebee's finger tips traced up to Grim's forehead, then down to the back of his neck where he felt a tiny bump just beneath a transformation seam.

Bumblebee leaned over, tilting his head to get a better look and stirring the Dinobot in his lap. Grimlock grunted, opening one optic to ask why the petting had stopped.

Two tiny upturned holes were nestled side by side just between his plating. Once again, he grazed his fingers over them, making Grimlock squirm. "Urgh, that itches...," he grumbled, nudging his head into Bee's chest in protest. The yellow mech smiled apologetically, and settled for simply looking.

"That's where Minitron bit you?" Grimlock nodded to the best of his ability, then wriggled around to encourage his leader to continue stroking him.

Bee obliged, scratching under the Dinobot's chin and earning a tail thumping against the ground. He smiled, but it faded fairly quickly.

There was a definite tug in his spark when Sideswipe had implored for him to give the idea of possession a chance, desperate for some backup against Strongarm's accusations. He hadn't outright denied or confirmed it, all he wanted to do was find out. And even then, he wasn't sure if he wanted Sideswipe to be right or not.

The concept of possession, of not being in control, not being _alone_ in your own mind, cut deep and made him shiver. Thoughts that weren't your own circulating in your head, memories played through _your_ eyes. He'd been willing to do anything for Optimus, young and brash as he was, and Arcee had been so appalled by the idea of doing it herself. So many terrible things could have happened if he hadn't taken the plunge, and he should feel nothing but pride.

But he regretted letting Arcee plug in that cortical psychic patch.

"You okay?" He looked down, a pair of bright blue optics staring back at him. Bee blinked, confused, then Grimlock sat up and transformed. The Dinobot suddenly shuffled very close, wrapping his arms around Bee and pulling their chests together. "You were shaking."

Bumblebee winced and bit his lip, turning his head down. Bad memories get buried, you're a hero, not a coward. A veteran, no longer a soldier. Don't think about that voice in your head, echoing and whispering. The waking dreams of red optics glaring into you. No, _from_ you. He's not there anymore. You're _safe_.

"You're doing it again!" Grimlock squeezed Bee tighter, then heaped him into his lap. The yellow bot went tense, face heating up as the Dinobot had him straddle his waist where they sat. "You cold or something?"

"No, no..." Actually, the big bot's chest was like an enormous radiator. He felt incredibly warm.

Bee relaxed a little, resting his cheek on Grim's chest plate. "Just... remembering a nightmare."

"Oh, Russel said nightmares always go away when you open your eyes!," the Dinobot grinned. He seemed to have decided Bee was the one that needed petting, and began stroking his back gently. The Autobot didn't complain, and just let the big guy hold him.

"Sometimes," he admitted with a nod. "Sometimes it takes a bit of purging. There's no shame in being afraid."

"There's not?" Grimlock tilted his head, looking intrigued. Well, as far as a _Dinobot_ could at least.

Bumblebee shook his head. "Sometimes it's insurance. It lets you know you've still got some sense... some sanity..." Grimlock sat very still for a moment, then shifted to hold his leader up a little higher so he could look into his optics.

"You're saying some real creepy things...," he said nervously. "You need me to get FixIt?" The yellow mech shook his head.

"It's fine, I'm sorry...," he choked on the lie, forcing a smile. "I'll stop saying stuff like that."

"Bots like you, they say that kind of stuff a lot," Grimlock rumbled. "Bots who've seen stuff they know that no one _should_ see."

"That happens a lot in war." Bee hung his head, looking away from his team mate.

"But you're not like those other bots, you smile most of the time." He blinked, then slowly looked back up at the Dinobot. Grimlock had a rather innocent expression on his face, wide eyed and concerned. "You've seen scary stuff like them, but you've stayed nice and sweet."

"... Mostly," he replied, face tingling with a little more heat. "It puts erosion on your chassis, no doubt."

"I like that about you," Grimlock said, tilting his head forward until their brows bumped together. "How you're tough on the outside and softer inside. Don't think I'd wanna listen to any of the other bots, I don't like them as much as I like you." Bumblebee stared at Grimlock, though it was a bit hard to see his entire expression with their faces so close.

"... Thanks, big guy." No whispers in his head, no waking nightmares, no red optics glaring and scratching in his brain. Grimlock grinned, and squeezed him ever so slightly too tight. A smile burst over Bumblebee's face as he groaned, and hugged back. He was _safe._

Very safe.


End file.
